


Letters

by QueennorKing



Series: Princesses of Hyrule [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Buliara is a good guardian, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Riju doubts herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: As the work load increases on her and Zelda hasn't written back, Riju begins to doubt herself.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The story focuses on Riju and her perspective, so there isn't actually a lot of Zelda. I was originally going to make this all fluff but stuff happened

Zelda and Riju had written each other many times before meeting at what would become the annual celebration of the fall of Calamity Ganon, but it had been very formal, polite, and often rushed. Both the Princess and the Chief were busy with their respective people, bridge building, and rebuilding of Hyrule, ran by Zelda herself. Looking back, Riju wondered if she ever got the chance to sleep.

Now that things were finally getting the chance to settle, Riju wondered if the letters would end. Not just the Princess’s but the other leaders as well. Since the Gerudo were largely reclusive and had barely interacted with any of the other people of Hyrule for a hundred years there was very little to go on. For a while it made the young Chief incredibly nervous, more nervous than she would let on. The only ones who maybe saw through her was Buliara, and of course Patricia. Both had been very reasonable and accommodating, even when she ended up visiting the sand seal more than usual to find some comfort.

 Fortunately, her worries were unfounded, and as the letters kept coming without fail her anxiety slowly vanished. In fact, sometimes the usual business letters would be accompanied by notes hoping that she was in good health and questions to how she was doing. Remembering the evident shock some of them had when they saw just how young she was she wondered if their concern was because of her age, which was silly since she was only a year younger the Link and Zelda if you ignored the hundred years when slept. She was touch insulted at that thought but kept it out of her replies all the same.

Yet, it was hard to be angry when the biggest transgressor was Zelda. She had begun to send two – _two_ – pieces of parchment. One was for the normal regularities and the other was just for… _talking_. It blew her away. It never occurred to her that they could send letters asking how their week had been or if they were getting enough sleep.

And when did it become _familiar_!?

Correction: when did it become so familiar that when the mail came and went and nothing from Princess Zelda was with the pile, she missed it? Got worried? Did her reply arrive? Was everything well in Hyrule Castle Town? Or was Zelda just disinterested in replying?

These thoughts turned over and over in Riju’s head as she stubbornly tried to sift through the paperwork on her desk. She must’ve read this update from Elder Kaneli five times but she couldn’t remember a word of it.

A great sigh escaped her, taking all the air out of her lungs. Glancing outside her window she saw the sun was already sinking over the horizon and Gerudo Town was bathed in torch and lamplight. Gold and purple draped over her home, quickly turning into deep blue and yellow. She hadn’t realized it had gotten so late.

Sighing again, she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Her wrists popped and her back shouted in protest. How long had she been sitting here, making no progress at all?

Staring at the stack of papers which was only slightly shaved down made her stomach sink. Even with Calamity Ganon gone there was still so much to do. More, in fact, but without the dread that usually hung over her with Vah Neboris and the Blood Moon on the horizon, just out of sight but there nonetheless. She was glad those horrors were gone. Paperwork keeping her up at night was way more preferable than night terrors. Count your blessings where you can find them, she supposed.

Though that didn’t make the staggering stack of parchment shrink, and it didn’t really make her feel better about it either.

A groan escaped her as she put her forehead on her desk, resisting the urge pull out her hair ornament and chuck it… somewhere. She didn’t know for sure.

As she amused herself with the idea of throwing it out the window, she heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?” She muttered, picking her head up.

“Buliara, my Lady.” Replied her guard.

Taking a deep breath, she let her shoulders relax and her chin fall back on her desk. “Come in.”

The tall guard opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes falling on her charge. Her usually harsh expression softened. “You didn’t come down for dinner, so I brought it to you.” Sure enough, in her hands was a large wooden paddle covered in dishes of food, a pitcher, and a glass.

Dinner… she was so occupied she hadn’t even realized she missed it. But, even looking at the bowl of covered curry and plates of fresh fruit she knew she wasn’t even remotely hungry. “Right, dinner, of course, let me just…” She prepared herself to clear her desk, but it only forced her to stare again at the stack of mail. “… Perhaps on the balcony? Will you join me?”

Buliara nodded amiably and led Riju to the doors. The Chief opened them for her and they sat at the table there. Even as the guard poured a glass of tea, cold enough for the silver pitcher to perspire, her hunger evaded her, but she forced herself to pull apart some dates to appease her.

The two sat in silence that was slowly becoming uneasy. The sun had completely disappeared and the night sky was in full bloom, the stars blinking lazily down at them. Riju tried to focus on them as she sipped her cold tea, but it only returned to the work she left behind on her desk.

Finally, it became too much, and she put her cup back on its saucer rather forcefully. Tea spilled over its rim and got onto the food that was painstakingly made for her, it only soured her mood further.

“Lady Riju?”

She looked up from where she had been glaring at her lap. Buliara was sitting across from her, watching her with plain eyes. She didn’t continue to speak, only waited patiently for Riju, who instead of answering looked dejectedly back at her desk.

Understanding her silent admission, she said, “You’re young, Lady Riju.”

Her shoulders tightened. “That doesn’t excuse me.” She hissed, her hands balling up into fists. “Princess Zelda held back Ganon for a hundred years and now is rebuilding her kingdom from the ground up, and she isn’t much older than I.” Her eyes fell on the sprawling buildings of her Town. She could see people in the streets, their silhouettes through their windows. “I should at least be able to work through a stack of papers!”

A soft sigh escaped her stoic guard. “I’m sure even the Princess has help.” Then she raised a brow at her, a fire kindling in her eyes. “Did _she_ give you the idea that you’re inadequate?”

Riju was surprised at the very _thought_. “Of course not!” She said, fixing her eyes on Buliara. “Princess Zelda has been nothing but – but encouraging and kind. No, it’s just – “ She sighed, her back falling back against her chair. “It’s just… It’s just me. All these things have been piling up and I…” Her chin fell to her chest. “I don’t know if I can keep up.”

After a few moments that felt heavy as bricks in the air, a large hand tilted her chin up. Buliara was smiling sadly. “You’re still growing.” She said firmly. “Do not let your growth be stunted by expectations and fears. Even your own.” Then she pushed back a stray hair. “And know that I am very proud of you, and so would your mother.”

Riju’s stomach knotted again and tears stung the back of her eyes. “Thank you…” She managed say, keeping the waterworks at bay. She would cry in the privacy of her room if she had too, but not here.

The guard smiled, patting her shoulder before leaving Riju’s space. “Perhaps you should speak with the Princess about your frustrations.” She mused, plucking a grape off the plate, but there was a knowing look on her face. “As a leader herself, maybe she shares some of your fears.”

 _I would,_ Riju thought with pout, _but she hasn’t written me back yet._

“And don’t forget,” Buliara continued, “your birthday is next week. The chefs were wondering what desert you would want.”

Riju felt her eyes go wide. She had forgotten all about her birthday.

* * *

 

The day before Lady Riju’s birthday came in a blink of an eye. She wondered if time just kept going faster as she got older. But with the arrival of eve also came the mail. Oh the joys.

But, along with the letters was also a large box. It sat beside the door to her study with the rest of the mail stacked on top of it (though there was some rather thick parcels on it as well). Feeling slightly suspicious, she picked up the stack (which was lighter than she expected) and kicked her door open and got inside.

After placing the mail on her desk, she took a few moments to simply consider it, wondering what in the gods it could be. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the parcels and placed them aside before pulling the crate closer. There was the note addressing it to herself, but little else to implicate it. Picking up a dagger, she unceremoniously pulled the top of it off and took a look inside.

At first she wasn’t sure what she was seeing. There was a letter, a box, and something wrapped in plain brown parchment. Frowning, she picked out the letter first, which bore the crest of the royal house. Riju’s eyebrows shot up and she carefully tore the envelope open revealing two letters. She picked up the first one and read.

                Lady Riju,

I apologize for not replying straight away, but Link belatedly told me that your birthday was coming and I thought I should prepare something. If you are looking for the usual business letter it will be enclosed in the same envelope.

You’ve mentioned your love of sand seals in our earlier correspondences, and Link told me you have a bit of a collection of stuffed seals, so I thought to commission one for you. I do hope you like it, and I think it’s rather well done for such a short deadline. The look on the poor seamstresses face when I said I would like it done in a week if possible! I felt awful, but it seems she got some help from some friends of hers. If you don’t like it, you can send it back and perhaps I can think of another gift.

The other package inside is from Link. He says he has a letter inside for you, too. And in case he forgot to say so in it, he wishes you a happy birthday, and so do I. May it be filled with joy and sand seals.

Celebrating your birthday without your mother must be hard, but I’m always willing to lend an ear if you need it.

May you be in good health and good spirits! I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely, Princess Zelda

Riju was floored. But not as floored as she was when she ripped off the brown paper from the new stuffed seal. It was a bit smaller than the others in her collection, but still a good hugging size. It was made from hazelnut fur of some kind on top and what felt like Hylian silk on it’s underbelly, with the cutest button eyes and nose. Brown and white, simple, but special. She was going to name her… Well, she almost wanted to name her Zelda but that would be ridiculous. Maybe Velvet? She looked like a Velvet.

Beaming, Riju tucked her new toy under her arm and dug around for Link’s gift, which was a sturdy handmade knife. Of course, ever the practical Champion. Who also dressed like a vai on the odd occasion and sledded down mountain sides on pot lids and tree trunks, often hollering at the top of his lungs according to Zelda. His letter was short, sweet, and to the point, but still appreciated.

Going through the rest of the mail, she found many others had sent her birthday wishes and presents as well. A hot rock that never seemed to cool from Yunobo (he had heard that nights could get awfully cold in the desert and said to tuck it in her bed covers near her feet), a dazzling pair of earrings from Prince Sidon and his father, a new quill feather from Kaneli…

Bringing all her presents back to her room was a bit difficult but manageable. She tucked all the birthday cards away in her dresser after figuring out where to put the rest. Velvet got to stay on the bed. For cuddling later.

When she got back to her desk and she prepared to tackle the day of responding to the swarm of letters, she smiled and began to write back to Zelda.


End file.
